Блог участника:Doline Danielle/Тренировочный полигон
='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Данготитии'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Данготитии. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 그것은 말 그대로, 시체의 산이 되었지. 평상시대로라면 금방 해치워졌을 그 산은 꽤 오랫동안 부서에 남아 있었어. 그리고 자연의 명을 받아 썩어가고 녹아가고 부식되어 갔지. 더 많은 시체들을 넘어갈수록, 그것은 더욱 형체를 가져가. 그리고 절대 만족감을 느끼지 않지. 그리고 한명의 직원의 희생으로 산은 무너지고 수만은 망자가 웃음짖는 얼굴이 달린 검만이 남았지 그 검을 본사람들은 "웃는 얼굴들은 낯선 동시에 서글퍼."라곤 했어. |Свойства = 양손의 권총으로 각각 WHITE, BLACK 유형의 피해를 입힌다. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 299902". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = (его нет). |Свойства = Нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 399902". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 499902" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: Dangotitia *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Бины'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Бины. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 쓰여진 의미 없는 글자들은 하릴없는 세월을 보내온 것 같다. 망자의 영혼과 육체 또한 하릴없는 세월을 보내온 것 같다 우리들이 해야 할 일은 그저 저승에도 못 갈 이들을 위한 봉헌, 그것뿐이며 그것은 우리를 향한 봉헌일 뿐이다. |Свойства = 대상이 가장 취약한 속성의 피해를 입힘. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 299901". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = 혹시 이름이 궁금하다면 묻지 않는 편이 좋다 ‘비나’라는 것은 이름이 아닌 이곳, 이 수많은 무덤들이 있는 공간의 슬픔 그 자체이기에 죽지 않은 죽은 자의 속삭임이기에 바닥 조차 보이지 않은 깊은 우물의 공허이기에 우리들은 이 처참함 속에서의 모순된 절망아닌 희망, 두레박이며 태고의 샘일 뿐이다. |Свойства = 피격 시 데미지의 40%만큼 회복 작업, 공포 피해에도. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 399901". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: abcdcode BinahEGO2 *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1578646256 (1).png 1578646256.png ---- ='Мод: Переносное Устройство Создания Порталов'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. оружие в виде Портальной Пушки. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: Portalgun *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1575824381 (1).png 1575824381 (2).png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Евы'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Евы. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |-|Броня= Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: EvaEGO *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Фундоши'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню Фундоши. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = With fundoshi on, hard to starboard This is where men prosper! |Свойства = нет |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 696969". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: OTOKOUTA CORPORATION *Мод на Японском и Английском. *Страница мода Галерея 22-1572014198-1621782355.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Арбитра'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Арбитра. Установка 1.Скачать файлы 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папки с файлами. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Всё, что меня удовлетворяет - это звук предсмертного дыхания и лицо, теряющее краски жизни. |Свойства = Наносит случайный тип урона. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 694202". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = Мне нравится убивать людей этим оружием, знаешь. Это оружие называют доверием.... |Свойства = Неуязвимость к урону уровня WAW и ниже. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 694200". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 694201" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - и *Официальное название: Arbiter EGO *Мод на Русском. *Страница мода Галерея 33-1573737407-964299502.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Кролика'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Кролика. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Standard rifle issued to R Corp Rabbit teams. |Свойства = Damage type based on Agents best attribute. |Количество = 4 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999800". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = Standard suit issued to R Corp Rabbit teams. |Свойства = On Panic empolyee is executed. |Количество = 4 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999801". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: Rabbit EGO *Мод на Китайском и Английском. *Страница мода Галерея 35-1574634826-1703811787.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Куруми'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню Куруми. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = Простое платье, что может защитить от удара. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 859877". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - и Purpura и Ckasteal *Официальное название: Kurumi Suit *Мод на Русском. *Страница мода Галерея 44-1577398039-108682120.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Солнечного Дракона'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Солнечного Дракона. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = a pair of armored gauntlets with specialized pneumatic system charged by consecutive strikes with the gauntlets. it was rumored that their exist a variation that can fire ballistics but documentation on such has never been discoverer. |Свойства = Has a 25% chance of dealing 50% Black damage each attack. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 979793". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = A specialized bodysuit designed to maximize survivability of the wearer. this specific variation has been customized to a certain agents liking and sports a hoodie that she is known to wear. |Свойства = +20% movement speed when suppressing. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 979792". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= +20, +15, +25, +15. |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 979790" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - *Официальное название: Sunny Dragon EGO *Мод на Английском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Бна'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. оружие Арбитра. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= Примечания *Автор модификации - BackBird *Официальное название: bina *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Голубой Звезды'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Голубой Звезды. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово BlueStar_weapon_desc - 독특하게도 해당 EGO에 분열된 개체가 어느정도의 지성이 있음을 발견하여 관리자 특별권한으로 최초로 변형작업을 진행시킨 첫번째 EGO이다. 착용자의 뇌파를 통해 원격조종이 가능하며 그외 별도로 조종이 해체될경우 기존에 존재했던 인공지성으로 자율행동도 할수있다. 이 BSB-001드론은 탄환대신 기존 EGO에서 발산하였던 광선을 투영한 레이저로 발사한다. BlueStar_weapon_specialDesc - 착용자의 지혜지수가 높을수록 더많은 드론을 조종할수 있었다. BlueStar_armor_desc - 몸의 윤곽이 전부 드러날정도로 얇은 재질의 라텍스 슈트이다. 다행히 안은 절대로 비치지 않으며 물리적인 충격에는 굉장히 취약해 보여도 착용자로부터 외부의 피해의 대부분을 효과적으로 방어할정도로 강력한 내구성을 보인다. 다만 그 특유의 윤곽이 다비치는 민망한 디자인 떄문에 주변이의 수많은 시선을 받을 각오를 하고 착용을 해야할것이다. 해당 방어구를 착용한 여직원 주변직원들의 정신오염도 지수가 조금 줄어드는걸 확인하였다. Примечания *Автор модификации - 전건협 *Официальное название: BlueStar_Bodysuits *Страница мода Галерея 1574417421.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Похорон Мертвых Бабочек'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. оружия Похорон Мертвых Бабочек. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - abcdcode *Официальное название: PNG ButterRetack *Страница мода Галерея 1578813313 (1).png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Белой Ночи'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Белой Ночи. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - DB079 *Официальное название: MidnightSun *Страница мода Галерея 1578851865.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Армии в Розовом'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Армии в Розовом. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 블랙맨s *Официальное название: PinkCorpsEquipment *Страница мода Галерея 1573111099.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Карающей Птицы'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. оружие Карающей Птицы. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: SmallBird 10mmPistol.MOD *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = 막 추출해낸 E.G.O를 처음 보았을 때, 그것이 입을 수 있는 것이라고는 도저히 생각되지 않았다. 추출된 (검열삭제)는 끔찍하게도 가장 근접한 직원의 의복에 (검열삭제)를 시도했고 (검열삭제)한 결과가 이것이다. 입을 수 있는 형체는 갖추게 되었지만, 여전히 보는 이를 끔찍하게 만든다. |Свойства = 해당 환상체의 E.G.O Gift 보유 시 Black 속성 공격 흡수 |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая у аномалии или консолью }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: CensoredArmo *Мод на Японском *Страница мода Галерея 1579523738.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Когтя'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Когтя. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 세계의 비밀을 능히 다룬다. 그것이야말로 머리와 눈 그리고 발톱의 특권이자 그들의 절대적인 무력이다.. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 900000". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 900001" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - BackBird *Официальное название: ClawA *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1579585677.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Отчаяния'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Отчаяния. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Strength born through desperation is immense, yet much sacrifice is needed to fully utilize it. Will you pay the price? |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 874623". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = The will to protect derived from desperation is unrivaled in durability - but what is born in the aftermath? Do you dare to learn what follows? |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 874622". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 874621" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - Daemon *Официальное название: Desperation E.G.O. *Мод на Английском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Один Грех и Сотни Благих Деяний'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Один Грех и Сотни Благих Деяний. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - .PNG *Официальное название: OneBadManyGoodEquipment *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Безмолвного Оркестра'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Безмолвного Оркестра. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 뉴비쟝 *Официальное название: SilentOrchestraarmor *Страница мода Галерея 1579698687.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Здесь Ничего Нет'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Здесь Ничего Нет. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 뉴비쟝 *Официальное название: NullthingArmor *Страница мода Галерея 1579699199.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Пронзающего Небеса'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Пронзающего Небеса. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 뉴비쟝 *Официальное название: BloodyTreeArmor *Страница мода Галерея 1579699576.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Один Грех и Сотни Благих Деяний'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Один Грех и Сотни Благих Деяний и добавляет новые элементы для сотрудника. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - DisCat *Официальное название: OneBadManyGood Equipment Retexture *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Фестиваль Фей'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Фестиваль Фей. Установка 1.Скачать файл1 /файл2 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 뉴비쟝 *Официальное название: FairyArmor *Страница мода Галерея 1579742376.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Мясного Фонаря'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Мясного Фонаря. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 뉴비쟝 *Официальное название: BunnyArmor *Страница мода Галерея 1579743142.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Рыцаря Отчаяния'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. Рыцаря Отчаяния. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 날렵하게 찌르기에 적합하게 만들어진 검이다. 검에 재능이 없는 이라도 이 E.G.O.만 집으면 경이로울 정도 순식간에 적을 벌집처럼 만들어준다. 기사도가 그렇듯, 전투 중엔 어떠한 반칙도 없지만 자비 또한 없다. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или использование консоли }} |-|Броня= |Описание = 재처럼 떨어진 눈물은 별자리 마냥 수놓아졌다. 착용한 직원은 슬픔에 대해 생각하게 된다. 때로 아무 것도 아닐 일에도 이따금 눈물이 나곤 하는 그런 날이 있는 것처럼. 모든 슬픔이 그렇듯 나눠가지는 이들이 많아질수록 무뎌지지 않을까. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или использование консоли }} |-|Дар= , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Получаемая у аномалии или использование консоли }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: ALEPH_KnightOfDespair *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1579787610.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Наёмницы в Красной Шапочке'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. оружие Наёмницы в Красной Шапочке. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= Примечания *Автор модификации - SpiceMayor *Официальное название: RedHood Weapon MOD *Мод на Английском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Похорон Мертвых Бабочек'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Похорон Мертвых Бабочек. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 애도하는 마음에는 한가닥의 경박스러움조차도 허용되지 않는 다는 듯 엄숙하다. 한 자루는 죽은자를 위한 비통을, 한 자루는 산 자에 대한 앞선 애도를 상징한다. |Свойства = 양손의 권총으로 각각 WHITE, BLACK 유형의 피해를 입힌다. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = 장의사복은 죽은 이를 가리고자 하는 이의 것이다. 그 애도에는 오직 엄숙한 마음만 있어야 하기에 화려한 장식구는 일절 필요치 않다. 사막 한 가운데에 봉긋한 언덕이 하나 보인다면 부디 훼손하지 말자. 이 곳에서 죽어간 수많은 나비들의 무덤이다. |Свойства = 공격 대상에게 준 피해의 25%만큼 체력 회복. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Дар= , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Получаемая у аномалии или использование консоли. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - 무능력한 *Официальное название: ButterflyEGO *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Король Жадности'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Короля Жадности. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 탐욕이 굳어 지금의 모습이 되기 전, 가장 빛났을 시기에 휘두르던 주먹이다. 원시적인 욕망을 표출하듯 특별한 기교가 필요없이 적을 힘껏 후려칠 수 있다. 타격감 만큼은 다른 무기들에 비해서 훌륭하겠지만 맛을 들려서는 안될 것이다. |Свойства = 공격 시 10% 확률로 12초 동안 무기 최소, 최대 공격력 +5, 120초 동안 절제 관련 스탯 50% 디버프. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 299902". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = 호박색의 보석이 영롱하게 빛나지만 결국 그것은 탐욕이 굳은 위험한 모습이다. 황금색의 아름다운 무늬는 많은 직원들의 마음을 매료시켜왔다. 그 현혹은 아마 가장 깊은 무의식에서부터 나온 것이었을거다. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Дар= , , . WorkSuccessIcon Шанс успешной работы на Instinct Интуицию увеличен на 6% |Стоимость = о |Способ = Получаемая у аномалии или использование консоли. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: ALEPH MagicalGirl2 *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1579865513.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Короля Жадности'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. броню Короля Жадности. Установка 1.Скачать файл(мужская версия) файл(женская версия) 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = нет. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - 블랙맨s *Официальное название: MagicalGirl2Equipment *Страница мода Галерея 1579866078.png 1579866083.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Тающей Любви'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. оружие Тающей Любви. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 왜 탄속도 떨어지고 비효율적인 방식인 직원이 직접 팔힘을 써가며 컵형태로 액체를 뿌리는 방식을 채택했는가. ...라고 생각한 어떤 문서관리자 주도하에 탄생한 개조 E.G.O이다. 코팅한 금속 총열에 특수 내침식 코팅 처리한 플라스틱 커버가 씌워진 돌격소총의 모습을 하고있다. 커버내부엔 코팅된 고무 튜브가 뒤쪽탄창과 연결되어있고 탄창의 내용물이 절대로 새지 못하도록 단단하게 고정되어있다. 해당무기의 탄창내용물을 제외한 모든 부품은 E.G.O가 아니기 떄문에. 무기에 탑재된 소형 A.I가 전투를 보조해주는 형식으로 제압을 실시한다. 조준경 자동조준은 물론 잔탄량도 홀로그램 형식으로 확인할수있으며. 예비로 적외선 감지기 및 사용자의 건강상태와 정신오염도 수치를 실시간으로 진단하여 표시할수 있다. 빈탄창은 짧은 시간이 지나면 다시 액체가 원상복구가 되어 재활용을 할수 있다. |Свойства = 디버프는 아니고 버그인데 무기 착용한 해당직원을 멀리서 볼시 연사력이 현저히 떨어지는 부작용이 있음. 유효 사정거리는 35, 탄창은 총 13발을 발사할수 있을정도의 액체가 담겨져있음. 해당 무기에 피격시 피격 타킷은 5초동안 다음과 같은 상태이상 효과를 얻게된다. 1.타킷의 이동속도가 50%감소. 2.타킷은 초당 3번씩 B피해를 1씩 입음. 3.타킷은 R,B방어유형이 취약으로 떨어지게됨.(B속성보다 R속성이 좀더 취약해는걸 확인됨.) |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - 전건협 *Официальное название: Slime Mother fucking Rifle Wepon 2 *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1579867493.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Армии в Чёрном'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. оружие Армии в Чёрном. Установка 1.Скачать 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 오스트리아의 S사가 개발한 세계 최초의 무강선 활강총열 대물저격총. 특유의 15.2mm 탄환엔 전차 포탄에서나 사용되는 기술이 적용되어있다. 장갑차의 장갑따윈 간단하게 관통할수 있지만, 그 어느 군대도 채용하지 않았다. 하지만 그 위력은 우리 회사에서 유용하게 쓰일수 있을 것이다... |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - 청폐잉여 *Официальное название: PinkCorpsWeapon IWS2000 *Мод на Корейском. *Страница Галерея 1579872199.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Летиции'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Летиции. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Потребуется время, чтобы научится управлять этой силой. Этот грубый дизайн выглядит устаревшим. Маленькие аксессуары остались, будто они тоскуют по счастью. |Свойства = Нет. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = Этот бант на плаще представляет детское стремление к счастью. Ребенка, который не мог покинуть своих друзей. |Свойства = Нет. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Дар= , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Получаемая у аномалии или использование консоли. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - Moonvball *Официальное название: Totally balanced Laetitia E.G.O *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Открытой Банки "Wellcheers"'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Открытой Банки "Wellcheers". Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - .PNG *Официальное название: *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжения Корректировщиков'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Снаряжения Корректировщиков. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Красный корректировщик= |Описание = 독과도 같은 증오는 자기 자신을 소멸시켜 버리며. 영롱했던 눈빛은 광기에 침식되어 흐릿해진다. 분노의 대상에 직시해라, 갈 곳을 잃어버린 칼날은. 아무리 그 날을 갈아도 허공만 배어낼 뿐이기에, 한없이 무딜 것이다. 증오와 광기에 눈이 멀어버리는 순간 선혈의 꿈에서 깨어날 방법은 없다. |Свойства = 피격시 데미지의 40% 회복. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999334". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |Описание = нет. |Свойства = 체력에 반비례하여 공격력 증가. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999304". Максимальное количество — 1. }} , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 999471" . }} |-|Бледный корректировщик= |Описание = 새로움에 묻힌 옛 과거는 과거만의 고상함을 가지고 있다. 시간은 누구에게나 공평하며 시간은 누구에게나 공평히 죽음을 가져올 뿐이다. 과거는 미래였으며 현재는 과거이고 미래는 결국 현재이자 과거일 뿐이다. |Свойства = 공격 시 1초간 공격 대상의 시간을 정지. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999854". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |Описание = 마치 영원히 지워지지 않을거 같았던 과거는. 새로움에 침식당해 사람들의 기억 속으로 사라졌다. 과거의 절망은 지금 현재에 있고. 결국 현재의 미래도 과거가 될 뿐이다. |Свойства = 공격 시 공격 대상 이동속도 3초간 30% 감소. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999891". Максимальное количество — 1. }} , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 999478" . }} |-|Чёрный корректировщик= |Описание = 한 숲의 어둠이 보이는 망치 형태의 E.G.O. 검은 숲의 애수가 마음 깊이 사무친다. 새들의 지배는 하염없이 게속되었고. 숲의 비명은 묵인되었다. 비명이 사무치는 종말에 애수를 느끼며 종말은 가까워져 간다. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999893". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |Описание = 숲에 어둠이 드려진 코트 . 검은 숲의 애수가 마음 깊이 사무친다. 새들은 숲을 위해 싸웠고. 새들은 이 숲에 종말을 야기했다. 누군가 말했다,"저기 괴수가 있다 검고 어두운 숲에는 크고 무서운 괴물이 산다". |Свойства = Нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999896". Максимальное количество — 1. }} , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 999465" . }} |-|Белый корректировщик= |Описание = 인간만이 타인을 잔혹하게 상처입히며 그 기쁨에 빠진다. 그것에 금지하는 것은 타인임에 틀림없다. 타인에 의하여 악이 존재하며 타인에 의하여 선이 존재한다면 선과 악은 판단의 기준이 될 정도의 가치도 차이도 없는 것은 아닐까? |Свойства = 지헤 150, 정의 130 이상인 직원 장착 가능 일반 공격 시 전방 일직선으로 추가적인 W 피해를 주는 안개 생성 특수 공격 시 모든 피해 반사, 일정 시간마다 같은 공간에 있는 직원 회복 |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999235". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |Описание = 만인이 선이라 아우르는 것은 누군가에게는 극악의 습속에 불과할지도 모른다. 선과 악이라는 가치판단의 권리가 타인에게 귀속된다면 선과 악은 판단의 기준이 될 정도의 가치도 차이도 없는 것은 아닐까? |Свойства = 지혜 150, 정의 130 이상인 직원 장착 가능 일정 시간마다 같은 공간에 있는 직원의 정신력 회복 |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999323". Максимальное количество — 1. }} , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 999274" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - furestare *Официальное название: Fixer *Страница мода Галерея 1580209569.jpg 1579608318.jpg 1579584647.jpg 1579609703.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. оружие. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 직원들의 제압에 답답함을 느껴 붉은 안개가 직접 나섰다. 직원과 함께 서로 도우며 환상체의 머리통을 부숴버릴 것이다. "근데 재 무기는 왜 가지고 가시는거죠?? |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 0 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 729561". Максимальное количество — 2. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - BackBird *Официальное название: G MOD *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Тёмного фонаря'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Тёмного фонаря. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = A lantern is made to illuminate. A flame must be fed in order for it to keep going. People who look into this weapon's flame for too long feel very ill at ease, though they don't know why. |Свойства = Are you ready to see true darkness? |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 661031". Максимальное количество — 2. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = As long as the flame burns, the number of those who join the forest will keep increasing. The desire to keep oneself alive, no matter what the cost is, may overwhelm those who wear it. Employees must take care not to let their hunger for life consume them, lest they be snuffed out. |Свойства = Come, wayward souls |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 661030". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , , , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 661029" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - TimeTravlur *Официальное название: Dark Lantern EGO *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО и Различное Преломление Пространства'= Описание: Добавляет Э.П.О.С. броню ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО и Различного Преломления Пространства. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Цензура= |Описание = (CENSORED) is not effective only for the Agents. Looking at the E.G.O for more than 3 seconds will make you sick. |Свойства = No damage to low-level attacks of more than 2 levels. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} |-|Преломление= |Описание = 이 E.G.O를 보기 위해서는 강한 집중력이 요구된다. 마음의 눈으로 봐야 한다는 말도 안 되는 조언 따윈 무시해도 좋다. 안 보이는 만큼 주의를 요해야 하는 것은 당연할 것이다. 꽤 적지 않은 직원들이 착용자를 보고 기절하는 경우가 많았다. |Свойства = WAW 등급 이하의 적대 개체에게 공격받을 시 10% 확률로 데미지 회피. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Покупка у аномалии или консолью. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - furestare *Официальное название: censored,wraith ver2 *Мод на Корейском и Английском(50%) *Страница мода Галерея 1581177478.jpg 1581177492.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Горы Улыбающихся Тел'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Горы Улыбающихся Тел. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - furestare *Официальное название: DangoEquipment *Страница мода Галерея 1581179826.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Птицы Апокалипсиса'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Птицы Апокалипсиса. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: BossBirdArmor *Страница мода Галерея 1581505439.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Рыцарь Отчаяния'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Рыцаря Отчаяния. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: Knightofdespair Armor *Страница мода Галерея Ґ«є °Л їЎ°нё®ЕШ »щЗГ.png Категория:Записи в блоге